


let the world talk (you’re all i can see)

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Seungwoo-centric, Vampires, and softly:, anticlimactic: human!yohan, doctor!Seungwoo, oh right they're married, this is all fluff, vampire!seungwoo, vampire!wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Even in a dominantly mortal world, Doctor Han found a place to comfortably be himself—warm and comfortable.A home.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	let the world talk (you’re all i can see)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Produce X 101 (GOT U) - _U GOT IT_.

Light as a feather despite the weight of his exhaustion, his soft footsteps guided him to the front door of his apartment—a memorized, routine pattern of footsteps after every single shift at work. It was routine. _Wake up, work, come home at an undetermined time, and repeat._ Heavy exhaustion enveloped every inch of his being as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

Han Seungwoo’s workdays were always long and tiring but he loved what he did for people. He loved knowing that he was helping people—healing people. It put a small smile on his face to hear his patients whisper a grateful _‘thank you, Doctor Han’_ every time they left his office with a prescription for something that would make them feel better without a doubt.

He learned early in his years of life that mortal lives were fragile and nothing like himself—mortal lives were meant to be protected. And as someone who simply didn’t classify as a mortal, Seungwoo found himself gravitating towards the idea of protecting humans; _healing them._ His older sisters rolled their eyes at their brother’s mind and kind heart, a mask over the pride they held for their youngest sibling.

Among mortals, there were rumours that Doctor Han Seungwoo was a magical being because his cures always worked, he always knew what to do. The rumours were almost baseless and he would laugh at them if—to a certain degree—they weren’t true. But Han Seungwoo wasn’t human and it would be terrifying for mortals to learn that the patient and kind doctor with the soft touch and gentle smile was a vampire, so he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders when asked if he really was human.

Most humans were afraid of vampires. Most humans still clung to the idea that vampires were all blood-thirsty beasts that were meant to be feared. Seungwoo hated the stigma surrounding his kind but he kept his true identity concealed when he was working. It was easier like that.

But even with the lingering stigma against vampires co-existing with mortals in a dominantly mortal world, Seungwoo found a place to comfortably be himself—a warm, comfortable place to retire to after he finished work for the day. And for him, that was enough.

The door clicked open and the apartment smelled of food—a wafting aroma of spices. 

It felt warm. It felt like _home_.

“I’m home,” he called into the apartment, knowing he would be greeted with silence. The clock hung on the arch of the doorway displayed the late hour: _11:31 p.m_ — _later than he thought._ The first few moments after he entered the apartment were always quiet. He bent down to take his shoes off.

There was the sound of shuffling from down the hallway, somewhere in the kitchen. 

There was a soft gasp of realization and then quick movement. 

A quiet beep was heard when the stove was turned off and then Wooseok’s frame came into view. He peeked out from the kitchen with a small smile on his lips with his hands folded behind his back when Seungwoo raised from his kneeling position to step into their living space.

“Seungwoo.” The sound of Wooseok’s soft greeting embraced him like a warm blanket. He approached him with a smile. Seungwoo’s lips pulled into a small smile and he opened his arms for a hug.

“Welcome home,” Wooseok whispered. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s waist. He rested his head against Seungwoo’s chest and closed his eyes, “How was work today?”

Seungwoo took a breath, inhaling his husband’s scent. _Comforting._

“Work was normal,” he said. Seungwoo squeezed Wooseok gently, “I’m getting more and more patients by the day. They must really think that I can work magic or something.”

Wooseok laughed softly.

“We’ve both been alive for several hundred years. I think our knowledge about medicine is significantly better than most mortals. It’s reasonable that they think you can work magic, love,” he said. His eyes twinkled, “Hangyul must be having a blast filing all their documents away.”

Seungwoo’s lips quirked into a small smile at Wooseok’s remark. His receptionist (or secretary, whichever he felt like calling himself for the day), Hangyul, always complained to Wooseok about how hard Seungwoo was making him work whenever the lawyer visited Seungwoo’s office ( _“Hyung, look at what your husband is doing to me. He’s making me work so hard and for what?”_ ). 

“I’m sure he’ll complain to you about it next time you stop by to visit us,” he said. Wooseok exhaled a soft puff of air against his chest at the remark; breathy laughter. Seungwoo’s smile grew, “He thinks that you’ll scold me at home for working him so hard.”

“Should I?”

“I don’t think so, love.” 

Seungwoo pressed a soft kiss to the top of Wooseok’s head and closed his eyes. He buried his face into the smaller man’s hair. He felt Wooseok’s lips curve into a small smile against him.

And like that, they stayed still. For a long, silent moment, they simply allowed themselves to melt in one another’s presence, in one another’s arms. Holding Wooseok’s smaller frame in his arms was reassuring and comforting. Seungwoo always looked forward to the moment he returned to his apartment and enveloped himself in the warmth of the people he loved most. 

In a soft voice, Seungwoo broke the peaceful silence. He asked, “Where’s Yohan?”

“He’s asleep,” Wooseok said. “He went to bed at around nine. He wanted to wait for you to get home to have dinner but he passed out on the sofa when he was drafting some lesson plans for the kids. I promised him that I would wake him up when you got home if he went to bed.”

Seungwoo shook his head in disbelief, a soft sigh left his lips. It sounded just like Yohan to refuse to sleep and wait for Seungwoo to get home from work. Even in his mid-twenties, Kim Yohan was stubborn when it came to his affections. When they started dating, several years ago, Yohan refused to go to sleep without a bedtime kiss to his forehead—whether from him or from Wooseok. Sometimes, Seungwoo felt bad that his job kept him out late. It kept the people he loved most up, waiting for him at home. 

Seungwoo looked at the clock again. _11:40 p.m._

“You stayed up to make dinner?”

Wooseok nodded his head. 

“I figured you would be hungry.” He raised his head to look at Seungwoo. He said, “Yohannie went to bed on an empty stomach. We should wake him up and have dinner together.”

“Let’s wake him up together.”

* * *

The small sliver of light from the hallway streaked into the bedroom when the door cracked open.

Seungwoo and Wooseok quietly crept into the room together. They shut the door behind them and moved towards the Yohan-shaped lump of blankets on the bed. Wooseok took a seat at the edge of the bed. It dipped with his weight. He gently placed a hand on Yohan’s shoulder and shook him gently.

“Hey,” he called. His voice was soft, “Baby, it’s time to wake up.”

Buried beneath the blankets, he furrowed his brows at the sound of Wooseok’s voice, slowly pulled out of his deep slumber. Yohan groaned and stirred in his sleep. Wooseok chuckled at his own failed attempt.

Wooseok nudged Seungwoo with a small smile. _‘Your turn,’_ his eyes seemed to read.

Seungwoo mirrored his husband’s smile and he gently pulled back the edge of the blanket. He hovered over Yohan and then he leaned down to whisper quietly into his ear, _“Yohannie.”_

_The whispered sound of his voice must have tickled._ Yohan jolted with a squeak. It woke him up instantly. 

Yohan immediately threw the blanket to the side and sat up on the bed at the sound of Seungwoo’s voice. His eyes still bleary with sleep, he threw himself at Seungwoo. Yohan wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck and buried his face into the crook of Seungwoo’s neck.

“Hyung,” he murmured, drowsy. “You’re home.”

Most humans were afraid of vampires but _his_ human was adorable (“ _Our_ human,” Wooseok would correct him with an adorably stern look on his face). Seungwoo’s lips curved into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Yohan and ran his fingers through the human’s hair.

“I’m home, baby,” he whispered. “I missed you.”

Yohan smiled sleepily. “I missed you, too. You were gone for so long, hyung.”

“Just a couple hours, baby,” Seungwoo laughed. 

Yohan looked up at him and whined in response. He didn’t need to say it for Seungwoo to understand that he meant to insist that any time they spent away from one another was too long. They knew one another too well—marriage and living together for so long made sure of that. 

With an impossibly fond smile, Wooseok leaned against Seungwoo’s back, effectively sandwiching Seungwoo between himself and Yohan. Then, from behind Seungwoo, Wooseok reached out a hand and gently tucked a lock of Yohan’s hair behind his ear. His fingertips lingered against the human’s cheek.

“Get up, baby,” he said, quietly. “You have to have dinner. And then, we can go back to bed together.”

Yohan nodded his head and buried his face back into the crook of Seungwoo’s neck.

“Carry me, hyung.”

* * *

As sleepy as he had been, Yohan finished washing his face and he suddenly turned talkative again. 

Yohan talked animatedly about his day with his arms wrapped comfortably around Wooseok’s waist from behind as the vampire heated up the soup on the stove. Hovering near his partners, Seungwoo patiently listened to him ramble on about his day as he set the table with their chopsticks and bowls. 

“—Dohyon lost one of Jinwoo’s crayons and it was a mess,” Yohan said. “You would think that _Jinwoo_ would be crying about his lost crayon but it was _Dohyon_. And he wouldn’t stop crying until I promised him that Jinwoo wouldn’t be mad at him and we could get new crayons for him.”

“Did you get him new crayons?” Wooseok asked. Yohan sighed.

“Not yet,” he replied. “I have to make sure I remember to get them this weekend. Dohyon will be mad at me if I forget to give them to him on Monday.”

“It’s hard to deal with kids, isn’t it?” Wooseok turned his head and raised his stirring spoon to Yohan’s lips. Yohan opened his mouth for Wooseok to feed him. “I’m lucky I don’t have to deal with any.”

Seungwoo laughed, “You’re a lawyer, love. It would be concerning if you had to deal with children.”

“Sometimes, parents like getting their kids involved in their lawsuits,” Wooseok said with a roll of his eyes, “as if their children have any legal binding in their words. They bring their kids to the office and they run around the office. They always give Seungyoun and I the worst headaches.”

Then, with a dramatic sigh, Wooseok looked at Yohan. “How do you do it, baby?”

“I love kids,” Yohan replied with a grin. “Elementary school kids aren’t that bad.”

“Must be a mortal thing. Vampire children are demons,” Wooseok said. He glanced over his shoulder at Seungwoo, “You should have met Seungwoo’s sister’s adopted kid when he was still growing up. When Dongpyo’s fangs were still growing, he was literally a demon. He kept nipping at me.”

“That’s because you kept teasing him, love,” Seungwoo reminded him. Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“He was asking for it.”

“Wooseok, he was a _baby_.”

“He was _a hundred years old_.”

Yohan laughed at them. 

He was fond of hearing stories about the history that Seungwoo and Wooseok shared with one another. They had known one another for much longer than they had known him. The two vampires grew up together and he came into the picture long after their friendship was solidified. When Seungwoo and Yohan had first started dating, it bothered him that Seungwoo knew Wooseok a million times better than he did. But with time, the uncomfortable feelings faded. Yohan had been the catalyst to their romantic feelings towards one another. As they fell in love with him, they fell in love with one another. 

There were brief moments when sudden insecurity grasped him, moments where it felt strange that two vampires swore they loved a human and the familiarity the vampires shared made Yohan feel left out. But they took special care in making sure that Yohan knew he was loved. _Purely, gently, and entirely._ They made sure he knew that their love ran deep. _Deeper than the ocean, deeper than anything._

He trusted them with everything he had.

The stories were fun to listen to. They were little sneak peeks into his lovers’ pasts. 

Despite the many years of knowing one another and dating, Yohan never had the chance to meet Seungwoo’s family outside of the vampire’s parents. While Wooseok’s family was in full attendance at the wedding when they got married, Seungwoo and Yohan were both missing several representatives from their families. When they got married, Seungwoo’s eldest sister, Sunhwa, had been busy overseas with business ( _“Sunhwa is a busy lady even when her baby brother is getting married, hm?”_ Wooseok teased when they opened the massive gift she had sent them to congratulate their marriage). 

Yohan missed his chance to meet Sunhwa and her adopted son, then.

“How old is Dongpyo now?” Yohan asked. 

Seungwoo paused. He thought about it for a moment, the consideration flickered in his eyes. Then, he resorted to counting the years on his fingers. “He should be turning two hundred soon.”

“You should meet him,” Wooseok said. He turned off the stove. “I think you would think he’s adorable.”

“Wooseok thinks he’s cute,” Seungwoo added with a laugh. Wooseok wordlessly held out his hand and he handed him a ladle. “He thinks Dongpyo is adorable so he babies him. That’s why Dongpyo bites him.”

Yohan made a face. “I don’t think I like the idea of other vampires biting me. You two are enough.”

Wooseok chuckled. He linked his fingers with Yohan and brought his hand up to his lips. He pretended to bite him and his eyes twinkled brilliantly. Yohan pulled his hand away with a pout. 

With a laugh, Wooseok tugged his hand back and nipped at his fingertips. Yohan whined and pushed him away. Like a playful kitten, Wooseok chased him. Yohan pried himself away from Wooseok and immediately ran to hide behind Seungwoo. Seungwoo watched them with fond eyes. 

“That’s enough, you two,” Seungwoo interrupted, amusement laced in his tone. Yohan gripped into the back of Seungwoo’s shirt and peeked at Wooseok from behind him. Seungwoo held out a hand to prevent Wooseok from reaching Yohan. “Let’s eat.” 

Yohan swatted at Wooseok. He stuck his tongue out at the smaller vampire. “Yeah, dumbass, let’s eat.”

Wooseok made a face at him. Playfully, he bared his fangs, “We’re going to eat _you_.”

“No! You’re eating the soup that you made,” Yohan cried. He hid behind Seungwoo.

“Yes, we’re going to eat the soup Wooseok made,” Seungwoo said. “Put those away, love.”

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Wooseok stuck his tongue out at Seungwoo. Then, the smaller vampire turned to bring the pot he had been heating from the stove to the set table.

Seungwoo’s lips curved into a teasing smile when he turned to look at his human partner who was still hiding behind him. He playfully winked at Yohan, “We can eat you later.”

Yohan’s cheeks burned red. He smacked Seungwoo’s chest weakly.

* * *

Seungwoo sat up in bed with his back against the headboard and a book in his lap. He patiently waited for Wooseok and Yohan to come out of the shower to sleep. They rushed into the shower after Seungwoo had lost the game of rock-paper-scissors and was designated the role of washing the dishes for the night.

Sitting alone in bed with only the moonlight shining on him from the window, Seungwoo’s deep thoughts accompanied him. His thoughts pushed his focus away from the novel in his hands. 

Sometimes, Seungwoo felt bad for how late his partners stayed up waiting for him to get home from work. Yohan often took naps when he waited for him to get home. Oftentimes, Seungwoo didn’t want to wake the human from his slumber. It broke his heart to watch Yohan sleepily crawl out of bed just to see him for a few moments. But Wooseok always promised that he would wake Yohan when Seungwoo returned from work. It would be worse to break a promise to someone he loved. 

Sometimes, he felt bad for how frequently they stayed up past midnight just to have dinner with him. As a vampire, he didn’t really need the sustenance of real food. Both he and Wooseok could simply end their days with a blood bag from the fridge and join Yohan in bed. They would be fine without real food. But for the past years, they built up a routine of eating together for solidarity, _for Yohan_. It made Yohan happy.

Every time he worried, they caught on. Both Wooseok and Yohan insisted that it was fine, insisted that it didn’t bother them to accommodate him because they loved him. They always insisted that it was normal for them to willingly accommodate their different lifestyles as three people who loved one another more than anything. Wooseok was used to staying up late because he too was a vampire. And Yohan swore he was used to aligning his lifestyle with vampires at this point in his life. It wasn’t that Seungwoo didn’t believe his words after so many years of being together, but no matter what Yohan said, Yohan still had to wake up at six-thirty every morning to make it to the school he taught at. And Seungwoo felt bad.

The book was suddenly pulled out of his hands. Yohan slotted the bookmark between the pages and placed it onto the nightstand beside them. Seungwoo’s hands were left empty. He blinked up at Yohan.

Yohan had a small smile on his lips, mischievous. Fresh out of the shower, Yohan’s hair was still damp and matted to his forehead. He peered up at Seungwoo with bright eyes.

“Stop making that face,” Yohan said. He crawled into Seungwoo’s lap and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck. Seungwoo instinctively wrapped his arms around Yohan’s waist. He nuzzled his face against Seungwoo’s cheek, “You look like you’re thinking too hard.”

“He is,” Wooseok said. Seungwoo turned his head to look at Wooseok. With an amused roll of his eyes, the other vampire slipped under the sheets next to them. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, comfortably rested against Seungwoo’s larger frame. “Our Seungwoo is always thinking too hard. Aren’t you, love?”

Seungwoo chuckled and shook his head. 

“I am,” he admitted. He leaned his head back to rest against Wooseok’s head. Yohan shifted, he buried himself into the crook of Seungwoo’s neck. “I think a lot.”

“Do you need a listening ear, love?” Wooseok asked. “Our cute little blood bag and I are good at that.”

Yohan raised his head to shoot Wooseok a glare at the familiar pet name. Soft laughter bubbled from Wooseok’s lips before he mouthed his affection at Yohan; an _‘I love you, baby’_. He puckered his lips at Yohan, playfully. 

Yohan scrunched up his nose at him. 

Yohan snuggled back up against the older vampire. He pressed a soft kiss to the base of Seungwoo’s neck.

“What are you thinking about now, hyung?” he asked quietly. His words were a gentle whisper against the soft skin of Seungwoo’s neck, a slight brush of his lips with every word. 

Seungwoo was quiet for a moment. Wooseok and Yohan patiently waited for his answer. 

He exhaled, “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two.”

_It wasn’t a lie. Just a stretch of the truth._

To an extent, his thoughts really _were_ derived from reflecting on his luck. Both Wooseok and Yohan were impossibly sweet, impossibly wonderful. He didn’t think he genuinely deserved them. They were perfect. _Perfect for him._

“You look so sullen because you’re thinking about how lucky you are to have us?” Wooseok asked. The other vampire pursed his lips, clearly disbelieving. 

Wooseok raised an eyebrow, challenging his husband to take another shot at explaining himself. 

Seungwoo flashed him a small smile, timid. He really should have known that it was impossible to fool them. _Especially Wooseok._

Yohan interrupted, his voice sounded quiet and worried. “No one is bothering you at work, right, hyung?”

“Not quite. But you really don’t need to worry about me, love,” he said. He buried his face into Yohan’s hair and exhaled a deep breath, “I’m just thinking about things that you two always tell me to stop worrying about. I just can’t help it.”

“You always tell us not to worry and then worry about everything all by yourself, hyung,” Yohan mumbled his words against Seungwoo’s skin. Seungwoo could feel his pout, the little purse of his plush lips. Yohan’s fingers drew absent patterns against the back of the vampire’s neck and they slowly moved down the inked marks on his shoulder. He shifted on his lap and pulled Seungwoo a little closer to himself. “What did we promise each other at the altar?”

Seungwoo’s eyes softened. He sighed, “You two will really be the death of me.”

“Says the immortal one,” Wooseok teased. Despite his teasing tone, Wooseok protectively tightened his grip around Seungwoo’s waist. He pressed a soft kiss just behind Seungwoo’s ear. 

He said, “We just don’t want you to be worrying so much about trivial things, Seungwoo.” A small smile. And then a soft kiss to Seungwoo’s cheek. “We love you, hyung. You know that.”

“I know,” he replied. 

His heart swelled in his chest. It was rare that Wooseok called him _‘hyung’_. They had gotten so used to being around one another over the hundreds of years. They got so used to their relationship dynamics that Wooseok had long forgone the honorifics when referring to him. Somehow, it warmed his heart to hear it again. Something about it simply reminded him of when they were young. It reminded him of the past when they were still learning everything together— _to love one another; to love a human._

Seungwoo turned his head to press a kiss to Wooseok’s temple. “I love you, too.”

Yohan looked up at him with wide eyes, anticipating. Seungwoo’s eyes met with his. He leaned down to softly kiss Yohan’s forehead. The younger man’s lips curved into a smile.

“You can tell us anything, okay?” he said. His fingertips brushed affectionately against Seungwoo’s cheek. “It’s okay if you don’t want to but we promised in our vows that we would bear burdens with you if they’re too heavy to handle alone. And we really meant it.”

Seungwoo exhaled.

“I’m such a lucky man,” he said. Wooseok chuckled. 

“We’re lucky to have you,” Wooseok told him. “You’re everything, hyung. _Our_ everything.”

Yohan’s curious eyes glimmered. He asked, “Do you want to talk about it, hyung?”

“I’ll tell you another time,” Seungwoo promised. He gently cupped Yohan’s cheek in his palm. “You have to get to sleep, Yohannie. You’re going to be so tired tomorrow morning, baby.”

Yohan huffed at him. Seungwoo ignored his quiet murmur of _‘but it’s Saturday tomorrow!’_

“And you,” he caught Wooseok’s chin between his fingers. He knocked their foreheads together gently, “My little workaholic, I know you’ll be up early to finish looking up precedents. You should sleep too.”

Wooseok scrunched up his nose, “ _You_ will have to be up early to drive our cute little blood bag to the crafts store. He has a promise to keep with Dohyon. We can’t leave that until Sunday or he’ll forget about it.”

Yohan whined at him—for the accusation and for the nickname. But despite Yohan’s whine, Seungwoo couldn’t help but laugh. _Wooseok wasn’t wrong._ Yohan would forget. As much as he loved the children at the school, as much as he insisted that he wouldn’t forget, he would. 

(And he always had Wooseok to remind him.)

The reminder that they needed to sleep had Seungwoo’s exhaustion finally catch up to him. 

With tired eyes, Seungwoo looked at the clock. _2:24 a.m._

“Well, the crafts store can wait for us to wake up,” Seungwoo replied. “We’re sleeping in tomorrow.”

With finality in his tone, Seungwoo smiled at his lovers. He gently pushed Wooseok to fall back down onto the bed and, with the arm wrapped around Yohan’s waist, he pulled Yohan with him as he laid back on the bed. With a surprised yelp, Yohan pulled the blanket with them. He quickly rolled off of Seungwoo’s body to make room for Wooseok to snuggle against the older vampire’s other side. 

They quickly cuddled up against him under the blanket. 

With the warmth of both his lovers on either side of him, Seungwoo’s chest bloomed with warmth.

He closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

And as tired as he was at the end of the day, when Seungwoo returned to his apartment with the two people who meant the world to him, everything was better again. Just as Seungwoo spent his days healing people, when he returned home to Wooseok and Yohan, they healed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
> i have a vampire!seungwoo agenda. do not be surprised if this is all i write about in 2020.


End file.
